onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 839
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Germa 66 - Germa 66 | rating = | rank = }} "The Evil Army - Transform! Germa 66" is the 839th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With nowhere else to run, Bege transforms into a fortress known as Big Father. The alliance quickly tries to retreat into the fortress, but are held up by the Big Mom Pirates, who rescue Brûlée from their grasp. However, the Vinsmoke Family puts on their Raid Suits and beat back the Big Mom Pirates, allowing their new allies to retreat. Bege then tries to attack Big Mom, only to be stopped by Perospero and Katakuri as the Big Mom Pirates besiege him. Meanwhile, Du Feld attempts to steal the contents of the Tamatebako, but Big Mom's scream ends up blowing the chest off of the Chateau's roof. Long Summary With the Big Mom Pirates back on the move and surrounding him and his allies, Bege activates Rook In Voller Größe: Big Father, turning his entire body into a fortress and growing massive in size. He tells his crewmates and allies to get inside him, and the Fire Tank Pirates shoot at the Big Mom Pirates to keep them at bay. As Nami, Chopper, and Carrot run toward Bege, they are knocked away by Caesar who is rocketing toward safety, causing them to get stuck in some cake. Caesar's progression is halted when Katakuri grabs Brûlée, who is still kept in Caesar's backpack, with a mochi arm. After a brief struggle, Caesar breaks free of the bag and Katakuri rescues Brûlée. Katakuri then leads his crewmates toward Bege, shooting several of the Fire Tank Pirates with jelly beans. Nami, Chopper, and Carrot pull themselves out of the cake and try to make it to Bege, but Nami is grabbed by Smoothie. Chopper unsuccessfully tries attacking Smoothie before being grabbed by Oven, and Carrot is apprehended by Daifuku's genie. Meanwhile, Du Feld manages to acquire some mochi earplugs to protect himself from Big Mom's scream. He goes to steal the treasure in the Tamatebako, but to his horror, Big Mom's scream blows the chest off of the Chateau roof. At the Vinsmoke Family's table, several of the Big Mom Pirates approach them with the intention of completing their intended assassination, and Sanji sees his crewmates in danger. The Vinsmokes decide to put on their Raid Suits, gaining their signature abilities. Niji uses Dengeki Blue to catch bullets at blinding speed, and some bullets and arrows are neutralized by Reiju's Poison Pink. Yonji uses Winch Green to catch and crush two boulders thrown at him, and Judge creates a whirlwind with his spear that blows Tablet, Mascarpone, and Joscarpone away. Basskarte then launches fireballs at the family, but Ichiji uses Sparking Red to blow away the flames with an explosion. When Perospero attacks the family with a candy wave, Ichiji punches him aside as Niji attacks Oven with an electric kick, freeing Chopper. Yonji confronts Saint-Marc, and easily overwhelms the large pirate with his strength as he spins him around before slamming him into Daifuku's genie, making it release Carrot. Yonji then subdues the genie by slamming his outstretched hand into the back of its head. Reiju kicks Smoothie in the arm, infecting the Sweet Commander with poison and forcing her to let go of Nami. As Nami falls a great distance toward the ground, she is caught by Sanji, who brings her to Bege. Luffy hits Dacquoise, Laurin, and another Big Mom Pirate away from Bege's entrance, and Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Carrot, and the Vinsmokes successfully make it into the fortress. Bege then turns his attention to Big Mom, who is still weakened due to her breakdown. He tries shooting at her with his cannons, but Perospero blocks the shots with a candy wall. Bege then brings out tank treads and rolls toward Big Mom, planning to shoot her with all the ammunition he has. However, Katakuri plugs up the cannons with mochi, which causes them to explode. Refusing to give up, Bege rolls toward Big Mom again in an attempt to run her over, only for Perospero to hold him in place with his candy entrapments. Bege then declares the plan to assassinate Big Mom as a failure, and tells his crewmates and allies that they will have to fight under siege from the Big Mom Pirates. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Bege's transformation into his Big Father form is fully shown onscreen. **As the alliance retreats into Big Father, Bege fires his cannons at the enemy and Chopper's excitement to Bege's fortress form is shown. **As Caesar tries to retreat into Big Father, he flies past Nami, Chopper, and Carrot, knocking Chopper and Carrot aside. **After Smoothie grabs Nami, Chopper tries to attack her before he is grabbed by Oven. Carrot tries to rescue Chopper before she is grabbed by Daifuku's genie. **After putting on their Raid Suits, Niji catches some bullets, Yonji shatters some boulders thrown at him, Reiju blocks and melts some arrows, and Judge repels Tablet, Mascarpone, and Joscarpone. **Vito's reaction to seeing the Vinsmoke Family in action is shown. **Before saving Chopper from Oven's grasp, Niji repels some of the Charlotte Decuplets. **After Katakuri disables the Big Father's cannons, Bege attempts to run Big Mom over with his fortress before Perospero stops him. ***The anime clearly shows Big Father having tank treads. *The usual eyecatchers with the Straw Hats' wanted posters are replaced with ones featuring Germa 66. *In the manga, Du Feld picked up mochi earplugs off the floor. In the anime, the mochi flew onto his face instead. *In the manga, Katakuri pulled Brûlée off Caesar's back before he went into Big Father. In the anime, Caesar goes inside Big Father when Katakuri grabs and pulls him out. Caesar then goes back inside Big Father after breaking free and releasing Brûlée. *In the manga, Yonji was only seen tackling Daifuku's genie while saving Carrot. In the anime, Yonji throws Saint Marc at the genie first. Site Navigation